


Growing Up

by Titti



Series: Our Summer at Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-23
Updated: 2002-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: It's Harry's 22nd birthday and his friends and family help him celebrate it.  All the couples from Toward the Future make a come back.





	Growing Up

July 31, 2002

"Go open the door, Harry. Someone just went through the wards," Draco yelled from the bedroom.

The blonde was getting ready for their guests. Today was Harry's birthday and they expected family and friends. Lots of them. 

Draco fixed his hair, but he was thinking about the summer of '96, that special summer that had forced the two rivals to become friends first and boyfriends later. He was so glad he had spent that summer at Hogwarts.

Harry already dressed and with hair in perfect disarray opened the door to be hugged by a very elegant witch.

"Could you loosen your grip? You're suffocating me, Narcissa."

Her laugh was just as aristocratic as the rest of her movements. "I'm sure that I'm not strong enough to kill you. Where is my other baby?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Narcisa had the tendency to treat both Draco and himself as little kids and nothing they said or did would stop her.

"The prince has been getting ready for the past three hours. He's still in the bedroom." Then, he looked over her shoulder. "Hello, Lucius."

"Hello, Harry. Don't you complain about Draco. Narcisa started getting ready this morning."

Harry laughed. If anyone had told him seven years ago that he would be commiserating with Lucius Malfoy over Narcisa and Draco's vanity, he would have sent that person to St. Mungo's.

The Malfoys went inside and Harry was closing the front door when a deep sensual voice stopped him. "I see that even Draco's influence has not been sufficient to teach you some manners, Professor Potter."

A big grin spread on Harry's face. "So unpleasant to see you too, Severus."

Severus Snape, Potions master, head of the Slytherin house, deputy headmaster at Hogwarts and general bastard to his students, smirked at the retort. 

Harry stared at the man that had become like family recently and decided that the man had become even more handsome since Voldemort's demise. Harry sighed, too bad that they were both seriously involved.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Just thinking how gorgeous you are, Sev." Harry's grin got even bigger and he hugged his former professor.

"Hey, keep your overexcited hands from my boyfriend." Bill Weasley moved closer to the pair. Harry released his hold on Severus and hugged the oldest Weasley. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Bill. Come inside. Lucius and Narcissa are the only ones here, which is good since Draco is still getting ready."

"No, I'm not." Draco was sitting on the couch so close to his mother that he was almost on her lap.

"You do remember that you're twenty-two, do you not?" The acerbic tone never left Severus, even if they were friends.

Narcissa got up with grace and hugged her childhood friend. "Severus, leave Draco alone. We never get to see them; they're always so busy with work."

Every wizard present rolled his eyes to her comment. They all knew that she forced her 'children' to spend at least one night a week at Malfoy Manor. Harry didn't even mind anymore. After all, it was nice to have a family.

"Bill, how are you? You do look remarkably well. Severus must be good for you."

"Thank you, Narcissa. You look as beautiful as ever."

"By Salazar's balls, you two are nauseating. Weasley, you just saw her ten days ago and said the same damn thing," Lucius snapped. He couldn't stand this idle chit chat, especially now that his wife had decided that Bill should become their friend since he was dating Severus.

"Good to see you too, Lucius," Bill replied in the same cold tone.

"Father, play nice. Anyone upsets Harry and I'll be extremely cross, so cross in fact that I might not come to our weekly dinner and then you have to deal with Mother." Draco knew that nothing scared his father more than dealing with his mother's bitching. Maybe Voldemort, when he was alive, but now his mother was Lucius' worse woe.

The wards informed that more people were arriving. Harry took the opportunity to leave the glaring duel between Bill and Lucius and went to open the door. 

A perfectly dressed witch stood at the door with a child in her arms. She had the same air of superiority that Narcissa had, the same confidence that only countless generations of purebloods can produce.

"Hello, Pansy. You look splendid. And little Margaret does too."

"Hello, uncle Harry."

"Hello baby. Hello, Ron."

"Happy birthday, Harry. Now move from the door and let my wife sit. She is pregnant again, you know?" Ron said proudly. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, please let me sit while he lets me hold his daughter. Please Ronald, do grow up. And where are my manners? Happy birthday, Harry. Tell happy birthday to uncle Harry, Margie."

"Happy birthday, uncle Harry."

Harry picked up the little girl. Margaret had her father's blue eyes with curly dark red hair. Fortunately, Pansy's genes had tamed the Weasley strawberry red.

When they reached the living room, Narcissa stole the child from Harry's arms. Margie was the granddaughter she was supposed to have. Lucius and she had assumed that Pansy and Draco would have gotten married, at least to produce an heir for their family. She kissed the little girl's hair with longing.

The alarm went off again. "Harry, either leave the door open or take those damn wards down. I think anyone stupid enough to want to hurt us with all these wizards around deserves to try." Harry refused to have a house elf and Draco refused to become the doorman for the day.

"Draco, it's too dangerous for you and you know it," Harry stated.

"Harry, you know very well that Draco's political opponents are nothing but a bunch of Muggle-lovers idiots with no brain and even less power. They will not attack Draco." Pansy calmly stated her position. She was Draco's campaign manager and she would not let a bunch of Hufflepuffs intimidate them.

Harry sighed, knowing that he would never get either Pansy or Draco to back up on this issue, and went to open the door once more.

Harry cleared his throat when his guests were oblivious to his presence. Fred and Blaise were too busy checking each other's tonsils with their tongues to pay attention to anyone else.

"Hey, you two, you should have stayed home."

The two wizards disentangled themselves and grinned at Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry. Blaise and I were just having a last go at it before having to be good for the whole afternoon."

"Fred, you have never been good, so don't even try that with me," Harry replied, before showing the two inside.

Harry was about to close the door when he decided to do what Draco had suggested. He left the door open, but he simply refused to take down the wards.

"Will you become like your mother in law and have a Quidditch team instead of children?" Lucius asked.

"I love Molly dearly and my husband even more, but I have a career and two are more than plenty." Pansy never raised her eyes from a parchment she and Draco were studying. 

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson. I'm quite relieved that you won't furnish us with more Gryffindors. They are the bane of my existence," Severus told her with a smirk.

Pansy did raise her eyes and glared at the Potions master. "You are assuming that my children would be Gryffindors, Severus. I somehow think that you will have two more Slytherins."

"My family will kill me if Margie and the baby were to be sorted in Slytherin." Time had not tapered Ron's dramatic outburst, but the people present were used to him.

"Ron, Margie can already accio objects and she is only two. I'm training her already and you expect my daughter to be in Gryffindor." Pansy snorted. "Honey, you really do underestimate a Slytherin."

Ron sat next to his wife with an angelic smile that would have worked on anyone but a Slytherin. "Maybe, we can agree to have one and one. Margie can be a Slytherin and Arthur can be a Gryffindor."

"One, we don't know if the baby is a boy. Two, I will not name my son 'Arthur'. If you have a problem you can find a new home right now. Three, the sorting hat will choose. And four, my children will be Slytherins. Now honey, don't overtax your Gryffindor brain with what I said. Just go talk to Harry."

Draco and Blaise snorted loudly. Lucius laughed while Narcissa giggled. Bill and Fred had given up any pretense and were laughing like madmen. Severus maintained his usual calm, but his lip was curled almost in a smile.

"Ron, you haven't won a fight since you got together. Don't you think it's time to stop trying?" Harry asked, trying to be supportive but failing miserably.

"Shut up, Harry. Draco has you wrapped around his little finger," Ron snapped back, but there was no malice in his tone.

"Would the two Gryffindors please calm down?" Draco intervened. "We know neither of you has a chance with a Slytherin."

Harry sat on the couch and pulled Draco on his lap. "That's because we love your pompous arses so much."

Pansy laid back and rested on her husband's muscular chest and sighed. "Yes, but we're sly enough to use it against you two."

"Not all Slytherins are so bad." Hermione Granger entered the living room.

Harry looked pointedly at Draco. The wards hadn't warned them and Harry knew it was Draco's doing. Draco shrugged and kissed him.

"Hey, don't make me look bad in front of my fellow Slytherins," Greg told Hermione before pulling her into his arms and kissing her in front of everyone.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Who would have thought that they would all become friends?

When Draco had dramatically announced his involvement with Harry with a kiss in front of every student and teacher, Hogwarts had been shaken to its foundations. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, especially those two together, were a miracle or maybe a curse, but it was the event of the century either way.

When Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Ron Weasley had broken up, the school was in tears. If they could break up, no couple was safe.

When Ron and Pansy began dating, the students were a little more used to the Slytherin/Gryffindor combination. There were some who still insisted in commenting but the general view was that if Harry could date Draco, then Harry's best friend could date whom many had considered Draco's girlfriend.

But when Head Girl and Muggle-born Hermione began dating pureblood Gregory Goyle, muscle man for Malfoy and therefore stupid wizard, the entire school was in an uproar. 

Greg never bothered correcting the faulty assumptions on his intellect; he never cared enough. His girlfriend ignored the rumors as well since they were childish and unfounded. 

The shocking surprises at Hogwarts continued. One day, Blaise appeared at Hogsmeade with Fred in tow. Everyone was amazed that the two even knew each other. When the school found out that the amazing trio had spent most of the vacation time with the Slytherin elite, they knew that the Apocalypse was coming.

The people involved never paid too much attention at the reactions and after six years they were closer than ever.

Harry's journey down memory lane was interrupted by the arrival of George Weasley, his wife Angelina and their son, Robert. Angelina kissed Blaise and sat on the armrest next to Pansy. They kissed on the cheeks like old friends.

"How charming! All the Weasleys' wives are so friendly. Severus, have you become nice too now that you're involved with Bill?" Sarcasm dripped from Lucius' velvety voice.

"I'll become _nice_ the day you'll say 'no' to any of your wife's requests," Severus deadpanned.

"Cat fight between the Slytherin. I never thought I'd see the day. And Harry, your door was open and the wards are down." Sirius walked in with a beautiful witch at his arm. Remus and Charlie Weasley had also arrived at the same time. 

"Tell that to Draco. It seems that getting up to answer the door and listening to the alarms is bothering his royal pain in the arse," Harry replied before getting up to hug his godfather.

Draco approached them too, hugging the three wizards and smiling at the witch. "Sirius has forgotten his manners as usual. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter."

"Hi, I'm Sarah Keiffer." the witch shook the proffered hand.

"Don't mind my boyfriend. He's on campaign mode: smile, shake hand, and charm," Harry warned the witch with a grin.

"That's not campaign mode, you idiot. I've been doing that since birth. It's part of the Malfoy upbringing," Draco answered.

"Yes, slick and dangerous like a Slytherin snake," George put in with a smile.

"Wouldn't know it. I'm a Ravenclaw and I never had much to do with the Slytherins," the witch informed the people present.

"You were in Bill's year, were you not, Ms. Keiffer?" Severus never forgot his students and the witch had been particularly good at potions. He wondered what a smart woman would be doing with Black.

"Hello, Professor. Yes, I was, but I remember you when you were a student. I was shocked when you came back after your seventh year as a teacher and head of Slytherin."

"I remember you too as a student," Bill said coyly. "Too bad you never paid attention to me unless it was to take points away with your prefect status."

"For Merlin's sake, you were a second year when I was in my seventh. Of course, I didn't notice you when I was a student. What would I do with a twelve year old Gryffindor?"

"I know what I wanted you to do." Severus rolled his eyes, but pulled Bill to him and kissed him. 

"That must have been strange, especially for your house mates," Hermione mused.

"You are right Ms. Granger. You should have seen the seventh year students. They were only a year younger than me. Wonder why they were all scared of me." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you were scary as a student," Lucius explained.

"He was not. He was impressive," Remus said with a smile.

"That's because you were shagging him and I don't even want to think what part of him was impressive." Sirius shivered. Severus smirked at him.

"We were all impressed by Professor Snape." Marcus Flint announced as he walked in. His dirty smile left no doubt about the not too subtle implications. 

Percy was standing next to Marcus. The pair went around the room greeting everyone. Since they had been dating, Marcus had become a part of this ever-growing group.

"That's it. I'm closing the door. I can't stand people walking in like this is King's Cross Station," Harry told his boyfriend.

"Why? This is so much fun," Draco teased him and kissed him on the neck. "Relax, Harry. Nothing will happen. We are surrounded by friends. Just enjoy your birthday."

Harry turned around until they were face to face. "All right, but I can't help worrying about you. There is so much attention on every thing you do." Harry rested his forehead on Draco's. "I just want you safe."

"Awwww, they are so cute. Even after all this time, they are like newly-weds." Harry recognized Lavender's voice immediately. He turned to see his old friend. As usual Parvati was there too, so were Dean, who had married Lavender the year before and Justin, who had been dating Parvati for three years.

"Even Trelawney couldn't have foreseen such a lovely couple," Parvati answered.

"The bint couldn't foresee that the sun rose in the morning," Draco snapped back. 

"She did foresee Harry's death every week," Ron yelled at them from the couch, while trying to get his daughter to stop playing with his hair.

"Hello everyone," Neville waltzed in with his boyfriend Oliver. The once shy Gryffindor had acquired confidence in the past few years, although he couldn't help glancing at Professor Snape with distrust. The man still unnerved him. Oliver was still as handsome as ever. 

Behind then, another group of people entered the house.

"Hey. No music, no drunks, what kind of party is this?" Seamus had not changed. He had been the life of the Gryffindor house and he tried to live up to his reputation even now.

"Draco would like to have his house intact when we go home. I suggest you behave, honey." Millie was as soft-spoken as ever but her words carried a very clear warning. Harry still marveled at how powerful the Slytherins sounded when they wanted to.

"Sorry we're late." Six redheads said 'Dad' and 'Mom' while the rest greeted Arthur and Molly with varying degrees of warmth.

"I told you, we're purebloods and we don't need to learn what DVCs do." Vincent Crabbe walked in with Ginny. By the time the two had gotten together, no one cared anymore that he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It seemed to become the norm in their circle of friends.

"Vince, they are DVDs and I enjoy looking at them."

"Dad, you have to watch them, not look at them." Ginny shook her head. Another round of hugs and kisses started again.

Draco looked around at his living room and was amazed at the sheer number of Gryffindors and Weasleys were present. Even more amazing was that the people present had become family in the past years. Each would give his or her life for the other. 

The verbal banters and sarcastic quips hadn't diminished, though. Severus was still the prickliest in his barbs, but his fellow Slytherins gave it as good as they got. Bill never had to, because Severus never said anything to hurt him.

Draco stared at his two former professors. They were standing on the side talking with Remus and Charlie. Bill was leaning against Severus. The Potions master brushed the red hair before he tucked his hand inside Bill's front pocket. The gesture was so natural to leave no doubts about how comfortable they were with each other.

Remus and Charlie were standing side by side. Draco knew the signs of a new relationship. He had noticed the furtive touches and glances. No one else seemed to have picked up on the fact that they had arrived together. Well, maybe someone had, since Greg was staring at the two and so was Pansy.

Draco searched for his boyfriend with his gaze. Harry was standing next to Minerva McGonagall. After Dumbledore had died, she had become headmistress at Hogwarts. Everyone was shocked when she appointed Severus Snape, a former Death Eater, as deputy headmaster. 

Draco and Harry had agreed that she was using her brain for once. After they had witnessed a teachers' meeting before their seventh year, they weren't too trusting of the staff at Hogwarts with the exception of Severus and Bill.

Her second decision as headmistress was to ask Harry to return to Hogwarts to teach Muggle studies and become head of the Gryffindor house. After much discussion between Harry and Draco, the Gryffindor took the job, but refused to act as head of his house. He also managed to convince Minerva to let him apparate back home at night. That was a necessary condition or Draco would kill him.

Draco prayed every day that Harry would get tired and quit. After all the two of them didn't need the money, but the blonde never suggested it to Harry seeing how excited his boyfriend was when he returned from his job. Draco also remembered the year Harry had spent doing nothing but stay in the house. All in all, there were worse things that Harry could be doing.

The job of head of the Gryffindor house eventually went to Bill, who had turned it out the first time he had been asked. The consequence was that after three years the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were extremely close, so close that Sprout had declared that the school was becoming a bordello. Severus and Bill turned the other way at their students' romantic involvements and had fun trying to foresee new couples.

"Mr. Malfoy, you plan to take Fudge's place and become our new minister of magic. What makes you think you are the right person?"

Draco smiled at McGonagall. He'd been asked that question since he announced his candidacy. He could have used the rehearsed answer that democracy needed the confrontation, that Fudge had gone unchallenged for too long, but he decided to go for the truth. "No one can be as bad as that dunderhead."

"It is too soon, my Dragon. There are still people that connect the Malfoy name with Voldemort and even more dangerous, there are those who connect it with his demise," Narcissa told him.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Harry joined in the conversation. "You're exposing yourself unnecessarily."

"Please Harry, you know I don't believe that. Besides, those same people hate you and I don't see any Death Eaters coming for you," Draco answered.

"One, I'm not attracting attention. Almost no one cares about the Boy Who Lived anymore. Two, while everyone expected me to fight Voldemort, no one thought that you would take out his power base with your charm making his downfall inevitable. Three, you're too cute to be on every magazine cover." Harry pouted.

"But that's perfect," Pansy cut it. "Draco draws attention for his looks, his name and his role in defeating Voldemort. That's the reason we picked him as our spokeperson when we were in school and the reasons are still valid."

"He's too young to beat Fudge. He still has the support of the old families. Lucius would have had a better chance," Percy commented.

Pansy snorted. "Draco has the support of the old families. Just look at my family, Greg's, Vince's, Millie's. He also has the support from Muggle-born amazingly. Something that Lucius wouldn't have and Draco doesn't have the dark mark to brand him."

Lucius stayed quiet through the discussion. He had been the politician in the family, but he knew that he lost his possibilities when he went back to Voldemort the second time. Even though, in the end he was fighting to defeat him, he had been too involved to stay in politics without feeling the consequences.

Draco was proving to be the perfect politician, though. He had ideas and plans, while Lucius had had wants and needs. Draco was including the Muggle-borns in his plans, endearing himself to a segment of the populations that Lucius had condemned.

"My son is not too young. He has more ideas for improving the lives of British wizards than Fudge and I combined. He is a great leader." Lucius smiled to his son and Draco smiled back. This was the extent of their public sign of affection, but a true smile from a Malfoy was a rare occurrence.

"Now, we just have to convince the rest of England." Pansy was in full campaign manager mode. "We'll be hitting most of the magical cities, giving interviews. We also thought to challenge Fudge in public debates. Headmistress, would you be willing to host one at Hogwarts? We would be promoting political awareness among the next generation of voters while informing their parents of the candidates' view." 

"I am amicable to that, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ms. Parkinson. I kept my name, professor, but thank you. I'll contact Fudge's campaign manager and work out the details." 

"You'll be working non-stop for the next few months. How are you going to handle Margie and your pregnancy?" Angelina asked worriedly.

"Between the house-elves, my mother, and the nanny, I won't have a problem taking care of Margie. I am starting my second trimester and the elections will be over when I enter my third trimester, so I shouldn't have any problems with all the apparating that we have to do." Pansy still handled everything with a list and checking off all the problems. She just learned to do it mentally.

"When did you get house-elves and a nanny?" Fred asked. "And how can you afford them?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked. I do have a salary as an Auror and Pansy makes money running Draco's campaign," Ron told his brother.

Bill threw a pillow at his brother. "Shut up, Ron. I know you moved in with the Parkinsons." Pansy smiled at her brother-in-law, while Ron sent daggers at him.

"I feel more comfortable with my mother around. Ron works crazy hours and so do I. At least I know Margie is with family."

"You can always move in with us, dear," Molly suggested, loving the idea of having a child in her house.

"Thank you, Molly, but the Burrow isn't big enough to host all of us. Between my work room, Ron's training room, Margie's playroom, and the bedrooms, we do take up a lot of space," Pansy patiently explained for the umptieth time.

"So Ron Weasley is living with sneaky Slytherins. I wonder how you sleep at night. They could kill you in your sleep," Draco teased him.

"You're just lucky that you don't have to deal with a pregnant wife. She has to make every decision and there is nothing that I can say," Ron told him.

"Well, yes, I doubt that a pregnant wife will ever be one of my problems, but I doubt Pansy would let you make any decision even if she were not pregnant," Draco answered back.

"You're being nasty, Draco. Just because you don't have a woman to boss you around, doesn't mean you should show off." Hermione smirked at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm not raising to bait, Granger. You and Greg have to fight it out without my intervention," Draco told her.

"Are they always like this?" Sarah asked softly to Sirius.

The animagus looked around the room. There were wizards and witches sitting and standing around the room. The discussion over women's power transformed on a discussion on Quidditch, then on education. New topics were raised. People would yell comments from across the room; everyone would give his or her opinion. Stupid jokes were thrown in among the deeper topics. 

Food and drinks were spread through the room, so that no kitchen trips were required. People moved in and out of chairs, and each couple was provided privacy when problems arose, but they were never left alone when in good mood. 

"Yeah," Sirius told her with a smile. "We are a very unconventional family. We are all a little crazy, but we like each other and put up with our idiosyncrasies."

"Speak for yourself, Black. I still don't like you," Severus told him.

"Stop annoying him, Sev." Bill came to Sirius' rescue simply because he couldn't stand their inevitable discussion on who was a bigger arsehole. "You can just avoid him, you know?"

"What's the fun in that?" Severus looked affronted at the suggestion.

"He's right." Bill couldn't believe that the only time Sirius and Severus agreed on something, it would be about their right to disagree with each other.

Severus smirked at Sirius. The two knew that they would never see eye to eye on many issues, but they realized that they accepted and respected each other. They simply never shared their epiphany with anyone else, never ceasing their fights.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Draco walked in with a huge cake in his hand. "As much as I enjoy all this chit chat, we are actually here to celebrate Harry's birthday. So let's get this cake cut, open the gifts, so you can all leave and I can shag my boyfriend."

Harry blushed. Even after six years with Draco, he wasn't used to casual and public references to sex. The Slytherin, well aware of the fact, made sure to embarrass him whenever possible.

"Okay, let's keep Muggle traditions alive. Make a wish and blow-" a smirk and a pause, "- the candles," Draco told him.

Harry pretended not to catch the innuendo and did as told. The cake was cut and served, before moving to the gifts.

Harry received books, Quidditch supplies, he still loved the sport and had become the Gryffindor team's coach, robes from Lucius and Narcissa, the latter seemed intent to refurnish his wardrobe according to her taste.

Harry was shocked to see that Ron and Pansy had given him a laptop. He had introduced computers in his Muggle classes, but he never dreamt that his two pureblood friends knew what a computer was. They never ceased to surprise him.

Draco's gift was the last one he opened. Harry unwrapped the huge box and found a paper heart with the letter 'I' and a smaller box. Inside the new box, he found another box and another heart. 

"This is really annoying, Draco," Harry told his boyfriend.

"Just keep opening the boxes and tell me what you think at the end." Draco moved behind Harry and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder, surveying his progress.

Harry continued to unwrap boxes until the hearts formed the words: 'I love you, Harry. Would you...'. When he opened the last box, Harry was speechless. He stared at the heart with the words 'marry me' and at the two rings.

"So, what do you think?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Yes, God, yes, I'll marry you." Draco spun the Gryffindor around and kissed him. His hands closed in the midnight hair, pulling Harry closer. Happiness and relief washed through Draco's body.

"This is great. I'll prepare the press release. We'll have the news out by tomorrow morning," Pansy told Draco, pulling him from his dream world.

Draco's eyes never left Harry. "I'm marrying Harry, not the Boy Who Lived. There will be no press release until after the election. I won't use this to influence the election. Is that understood?"

"This could have a huge impact, Draco. You should think about the consequences of your decision," Greg added.

"This is not up for discussion. I made my decision and it's final." Draco stared at his friends, daring them to say more, but nothing came. "Good, then it's time for all of you to disappear, so I can bed my future husband."

Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder, unsure whether he wanted to hide his blushing or the tears of joy that threatened to fall. Draco patted his head and kissed him softly.

"Hey, you're the brave Gryffindor. Time to face your friends and say goodbye." The words were for Harry alone and had the desired effect. Harry pulled up, his eyes shiny, but tear-free.

Their friends began to bid them goodbye. Neville hugged Harry before leaving. "I'm really glad for you two. Although sometimes it still seems a dream that you and Draco are together."

Harry laughed and nodded. He too had the same feeling some days. "Thanks Neville. I'll try to convince Draco to take a day off for the exhibition game against Romania, so we can watch Oliver play."

The keeper for the English team smiled. "He has promised me so many times, but he never shows up. Draco works too much."

"I know, but I'll find a way," Harry answered with a smirk.

Pansy neared the couple as Neville and Oliver left. Her husband followed with Margaret in his arms.

"You're my husband's best friend and now you're marrying my best friend. I guess there is no way that I can get rid of you now," Pansy said teasingly, before hugging Harry. "Be happy, both of you."

"Thanks, Pansy."

Ron hugged his housemate and Draco. Margie kissed both 'uncles' before leaving. The scene was repeated several times as their guests bid them goodbye.

In the meantime, Bill and Severus stood near the fireplace, talking to Charlie and Remus.

"So how long have you been together?" Bill asked bluntly to his brother.

"We...I...we're not together." Charlie became as red as his hair. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"So how long have you been shagging, then?" Bill tried again.

Remus came to Charlie's rescue. "We got together recently and we haven't told anyone yet because we wanted to keep it private for a while?"

"You did a piss job of it," Severus informed them. "I've seen every Slytherin staring suspiciously at you at one point or another."

Charlie sighed. "I guess I'm no good at keeping secrets."

Bill laughed. "Merlin, you blushed every time Remus got close. Even Ron has more control than you."

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Cheer up, Charlie. At least you're involved with a Gryffindor. It's becoming a rare occurrence." Before Bill could say more Sirius and his date approached them. "Who is dating a Gryffindor?" asked the animagus.

"Charlie or Remus. Depends on how you look at things," Bill answered, disregarding Charlie's glare. He was too used to Severus' evil stare to be impressed by Charlie's.

"You look so cute together. Everyone was waiting to see you too kiss," Sarah told them.

"They were keeping their relationship a secret," Severus told them.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Don't worry, Ms. Keiffer. Being Gryffindors, they don't have any inkling of what discretions means," Severus added.

"Leave them alone, Snape. Not everyone can be a lying and manipulative bastard like you," Sirius intervened in favor of his friend.

"As usual, your mongrel sized brain can't grasp the skills involved in subtlety, but I'll take your comment as the compliment you did not intent," Severus snapped back.

"Anything you say, Snape. Just make sure you don't start anything at Harry's engagement party."

"Party? What's Narcissa up to?" Severus inquired.

Sirius grinned. "They have unleashed a monster with this announcement. She is planning a small party, just family and friends in a week's time and a formal one after the election. She plans to invite every wizard in the planet."

Severus curled his lips into an evil smile. "Potter will have a lot more to worry about than my tongue with Narcissa as a party consultant. Just wait until the wedding."

In the meantime, the witch in question was discussing guest lists with her son.

"That's enough, Mother. I don't want to turn this into a nightmare. Harry and I will plan the party if we decide to have one. And no, you're not allowed to ask Harry about it, because you know he won't tell you to go stuff it. Understood?" Draco hoped to give Harry some peace of mind, knowing how tenacious his mother could be.

"Fine, dear, I'll just go home and wait for the invitation." Draco was not impressed by his mother's attempt to gain his pity.

Seeing that Draco wouldn't change his mind, Narcissa let go momentarily of her plans. She hugged her son. "I love you and I want you to be happy.

"I am, Mother."

"Narcissa let Draco go before you embarrass him more than you have already done." Lucius laid one hand on his wife's shoulder. "Draco is happy, Harry is happy and they'll be happier when we leave," he added with a smile.

"I'm ecstatic, not merely happy," Harry put in. "And Narcissa, you're always welcome to mother me. I promise I shan't complain."

"You'll be sorry, Harry," Lucius warned with a twinkle in his eyes. The blonde wizards hugged his future son-in-law. He still couldn't believe that the Boy Who Lived, the boy he had hated so much, was in fact part of his family.

Harry smiled at Lucius as if knowing what Lucius was thinking. Then, Harry took Narcissa's arm and escorted the Malfoys outside. Once the couple apparated, Harry closed the door and put the wards back in place. He walked back to the living room and threw himself on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I love them to death, but I'm glad they left."

"You still have company, Potter," Severus pointed out.

"You don't count. You're family, Severus." The Potions master scowled, but was secretly pleased with the statement.

"That doesn't mean that you should feel obligated to stay," Draco added hurriedly.

Sirius chuckled. He couldn't blame Draco. Between Harry's job and Draco's political campaign, they spent little time together. Taking pity on both of them, he decided to leave.

"I will see you soon. Take care of yourselves." Sirius hugged both wizards. Sarah shook hands with everyone. 

Remus followed his friend's example, bidding goodbye to their hosts. "I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Remus. I hope you and Charlie will find the same happiness Harry and I have found," Draco told the werewolf.

"We didn't fool you either." Remus shook his head.

"I doubt you fooled anyone...maybe the Gryffindors," Draco added smilingly. 

"But don't worry, we won't judge you for dating a Gryffindor," Harry added.

The marauder smiled while he grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him closer. "Time for us to leave, Charlie." 

Draco walked them outside. When he returned he found Severus sitting on the big armchair with Bill on his lap and Harry still on the couch. Draco sat on one end of the couch, raised Harry's feet and laid them on his lap.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Harry?" Draco asked while he took Harry's shoes off and began massaging his feet.

Bill smiled at the simple gesture. He still remembered the insults they had traded those first days of their summer at Hogwarts. No one could have predicted the outcome of that summer, not even the best Divination professor.

"Yes, I did. Stop worrying Draco." Harry moaned as his boyfriend continued the foot massage.

"Sorry it wasn't as elaborate as last year's party."

"You invited 300 people and transfigured the gardens into a tropical beach. Nothing can be as elaborate," Severus told him matter-of-factly.

"I just tried to make Harry's 21st birthday special." Draco sulked.

"And you did." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled himself into a sitting position to kiss his boyfriend. Then he turned to his colleagues. "What about you two? When are you tying the knot?"

"Apart from the disgraceful Muggle expression, I don't see the need to use ancient customs for same gender marriages, which haven't been used for centuries to make my relationship with Bill any more real."

Harry looked at Severus suspiciously. "How do you know about ancient rituals for marriages?"

"You didn't think that Draco would have proposed if a marriage weren't possible, did you?" Severus answered.

"Actually, I didn't really think about it."

"Of course, Potter. You may be a teacher, but you rarely utilize your brain. Now think! Who would Draco have turned to if he needed research and absolute secrecy?"

"Hermione," Harry answered with a grin.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Bill asked.

"If Draco had come to you, would you have told me?" Severus answered with another question.

"No, but..." Bill pouted.

Severus laughed and kissed him. "Time for us to go home. Let's leave before they become over emotional and decide to thank me for the countless hours of research," Severus told the redhead when they broke the contact.

"Was that a joke, Severus? It must be a sign of the apocalypse," Harry joked.

"Stop being an idiot, Potter."

"Let's go, Sev, before you and Harry start one of your arguments." Bill got up and after a moment he looked at Harry. "You know that you should connect the fireplace to the floo system. It would make life so much easier."

"See, Bill agress with me." Draco jumped at the unexpected support.

"It's too dangerous." Harry grew serious.

"This house has more wards than Hogwarts," Draco pointed out. "Voldemort is dead. I think we can at least connect to the floo system."

"You should listen to Harry. Moody was a lunatic, but constant vigilance is appropriate when you two are concerned." Severus was in total agreement with Harry. "Now, we are truly leaving and we are using the door."

Bill hugged both boys. "You two are like brothers to me. I wish you all the happiness in this world."

Draco smiled. "You're becoming sappy, Bill. If you continue like this, you'll be crying before the wedding."

Bill mirrored Draco's smile. "I promise not to cry before the wedding, but I can't promise a tear-free ceremony."

"We love you too, Bill," Harry told him. "And you too, you evil Potions master," Harry added with a grin.

"If you ever need anything, I'll always be available." Severus paused. "I care for the two of you. And if you tell anyone I'll create an itching potion especially for you." Severus always seemed to display too many emotions when Harry and Draco were involved. Shaking his head, the Potions master began walking toward the door without checking if Bill or anyone else was following. 

When Harry came back from escorting their last guests out, he found that Draco had magically cleaned most of the room and the furniture was back in its place. The kitchen was still a mess, but before he could start cleaning up, Draco called him. "Leave everything for tomorrow."

Harry followed the voice to find Draco naked on their bed. He lingered at the door. "Is Pansy going to ring our bell in a few hours?"

"I told her that if I see her before lunch, she's fired." Draco smirked at his fianc.

"Good. I loved the party but I love being alone with you even more." Harry took his clothes off, shut off the lights and lay next to the blonde.

Draco began running his hands over Harry's body. He leaned forward until his lips were a breath away from Harry's ear. "I love you, Harry Potter, and nothing and no one are more important than you." Draco kissed Harry and proceeded to give him a more intimate gift.


End file.
